Change
by ThePersonFromMemoryLane
Summary: For Official Zutara Month 2012 Day 4: Change


Change

Yellow rays of light shone through the windows of the Fire Palace as Katara performed another healing procedure on Zuko's wound. He was lying on the plush lounge chair as Katara bent the heated water from an urn beside her.

"Azula sure is a pain," he said jokingly, wincing.

"Shh," Katara shushed, "You need to relax when I'm healing. Flex or tense your muscles at the wrong time and you'll hurt even more."

"You mean even more than now?" Zuko asked painfully.

Katara chuckled. "Yes," she said, amused, "Even more than now."

"It's your fault, you know," Zuko said matter-of-factly.

Bending more water into her hands, Katara asked simply, "Oh? And why is that?"

Zuko turned his head to her, saying, "You were too easy of a target, just standing there."

Katara stopped healing and looked at him, faking offense, "Well you didn't have to jump in the way, you know. You could've let Azula strike me with her deadly blue lightning."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "I know I could've. But you looked so helpless. I just needed to jump in the way and get jolted by electric fire." He smiled sweetly.

"Oh, you're like the Avatar with all of your sacrifice and selflessness!" Katara pretended to praise, and bent down to plant a kiss on Zuko's forehead.

At that moment Mai walked into the room. Her eyebrows rose in surprise for a brief instant, and then dropped into a deadly furrow as she sulked at the two of them.

"Well, hello, Zuko," she said, her voice dangerously monotone, "Nice to see you again."

Zuko stood, and Katara bent the water back into the urn.

"It's nice to see you too, Mai," he said, surprised. Mai's death glare landed on Katara, so he spoke up, saying, "Mai, this is Katara. Katara… Mai."

"Is Katara your girlfriend, Zuko?" Mai asked, straightforward.

Zuko stuttered profusely while Katara flushed and Mai tapped her toe impatiently.

"No," Katara answered, "I'm not his girlfriend. At least, not yet."

Raising an eyebrow, Zuko turned to her, a slight grin playing at the corners of his mouth. Mai gaped in disbelief, "Excuse me?" she said rudely.

"Uh, Mai, I believe you heard her. She said no, not yet," Zuko said sweetly.

Mai scowled, waved a hand at them, and exited, saying, "Whatever, Zuko."

When the door slammed, both Katara and Zuko exhaled.

"Well," Katara said, "That was a lovely encounter with Mai."

Zuko nodded, "Wasn't it, though?"

Katara sighed, and nodded in agreement. She glanced at the urn.

"Should we continue?" she asked, gesturing to it.

Zuko shook his head, as if coming out of a reverie. "Yes, please."

Katara resumed her work for a few silent moments until Zuko interrupted by placing a hand on her arm, forcing her to stop.

"What did you mean, Katara, by not yet?"

Katara was at a loss for words. "I mean, I didn't want to get back with Mai anyway, just so we're clear…" Her eyes widened a bit, and she blushed deeply.

"I.." She started, unable to finish.

Zuko turned to her. "You've changed, Katara. I would've never expected you to say that to Mai. Especially Mai." He smirked, and then smiled, cupping her chin in his hand.

"I think I really like you, Katara," he whispered gently.

Katara finally found her voice, "I think I like you too, Zuko."

Zuko's eyes searched her face as he drew near.

"Care to kiss the Fire Prince?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

Katara nodded faintly, and closed her eyes.

Zuko pressed his lips to hers and held a hand on her cheek. He pulled away, and opened his eyes, the sunlight making them appear molten gold. He smiled thoughtfully, and placed a tendril of hair behind Katara's ear.

She gently pressed her forehead against his.

"I think I love you," she whispered, the corners of her mouth teasing at a smile.

Zuko chuckled warmly, "I think I love you, too."

"This emotion I'm feeling," she said, pulling away from him, "It's different… But I like it."

He smiled broadly, and raised an eyebrow playfully. "Is different good?"

She blushed. "Different is wonderful."

"Good," he said, and pressed his lips against hers once more.


End file.
